X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 250
** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Villains: * * Chain * * Susan in Sunshine * * * * Others personality Other Characters: * * * * * * Styx's slaves Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** *** **** ***** Catacombes de Paris ** *** **** ***** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler2_1 = Steve Kurth | Inker2_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist2_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | StoryTitle2 = Flashback | Synopsis2 = Rogue absorbs the memories of Revenant and unwinds them backwards in reverse chronology: While the Starjammers on Fortress X hold off the Doombots, Havok urges his Revenant to go join her fellow Force Warriors in the fight. Closer to present day, Revenant in her plasma form tells the telepaths Emma Frost, Professor X, and the Cuckoos that she believes she was trying to warn them or ask them for help. Doctors James Bradley and Kavita Rao apologize for failing to stabilize her and call in her father from this reality, Cyclops. Cyclops says that even though the star-gates were shattered, he will continue looking for a way to reach the Shi'ar Empire. Revenant thanks him for his help, but says she needs to be alone. Rogue enters the room after hearing Revenant's faint cry for help. Revenant tells Rogue that she wants her company when she fades away to nothing. Revenant says she feels like water being cupped in someone's hands and that she is losing one drop of herself at a time. Rogue reassures her that she will instead just close her eyes her eyes here and wake up in another place. With Revenant's real memories shattered, Rogue touches her finger and sees an unknown place which soon fades away. Although Revenant claims this was a waste of time, Rogue assures her that she must have traveled here just so she could melt away. However, Revenant soon fades away and Rogue falls down as she reaches out to Revenant. After observing the previous events in reverse order, Rogue tells Cyclops that Revenant's body is on a space station in a crowded solar system somewhere in the Shi'ar Imperium. However, she advises Cyclops to act quickly, because everything in that solar system is about to fall into the sun. Elsewhere, Rachel Summers wakes up to find herself in a strange facility kidnapped by the Shi'ar. Sovel Redhand points a gun at her face and says they killed her friends and threatens that the next word she speaks better be the one he wants to hear. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ; ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** Races and Species: * Locations: * * Items: * * Terran Gun Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler3_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker3_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer3_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor3_1 = Ann Nocenti | StoryTitle3 = Into the Abyss | ReprintOf3 = New Mutants #27 | Appearing3 = Featured Character(s): * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * Several people inside Legion's mind * Various demonic soldiers in Legion's mind Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * Vehicles: * Various tanks, gunships and jets - all inside Legion's mind | Solicit = “AGE OF X: AFTERMATH!” The X-Men have escaped the AGE OF X and returned to Utopia...unaware that something sinister followed them back. Upon discovering that this new evil has been loosed into the world, Rogue and Magneto round up a team of X-Men to hunt it down. But is this motley new crew of X-Men prepared for what awaits them? | Notes = * Legion says his missing personalities are named Endgame, Susan in Sunshine, Chain, Time-Sink, the Bleeding Image, and Styx. * Most of the story in "Flashback" is told in reverse chronological order. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}